A javelin and Some Books
by AkimoTactician
Summary: My first fanfic. Robin pines for Cordelia. Cordelia pines for…we all know who it is. Will Robin be able to capture her heart? Or is this another case of unrequited love? Robin knows one thing. Planning for battles was definitely easier than this. Robin X Cordelia. Rated T for possible mild language. I apologise if some characters are a little OOC. Pairings not finalised.
1. Chapter 1: Stupid Wedding Ceremonies

"Robin, what do I wear!?"

"Calm down, Chrom"

"Robin, what if I stuff up the vows!?"

"Calm down, Chrom"

"Robin, what if Sumia trips!?"

"BLOODY HELL CHROM, CALM DOWN!"

This was silly. Why couldn't Frederick or Libra help Chrom with the suit? 'No it couldn't be Frederick, he's guarding the palace' and 'no it couldn't be Libra, he's the one giving the blessings'. No, it had to be the amnesiac who didn't have a clue what to wear on a wedding.

Robin sighed. A long sigh. Seriously they might as well have picked Vaike to dress Chrom in a suit. Robin thought hard on that one. On second thoughts, bad idea.

"Robin, what if I-

Time seemed to slow down. To avoid answering Chrom's stupid questions, Robin had to think fast. Alas, none of his 'Master Plans' could help him in this situation. Robin had to say something. And Quick. Chrom had nearly finished his sentence.

"Trip during the-

"Chrom if you utter one more word about a possible outcome during the main ceremony I will literally grab your falchion and shove it up your-

"Heeeeeyaaaa!"

Now it was Robin's turn to be interrupted, as Frederick and Lissa entered the room.

"Frederick? I thought you were guarding the Palace for any intruders." Robin said skeptically.

"I was, but then I heard you screaming. It was in my best interest to come see what all this fuss is about." Frederick replied.

"Then who's guarding the palace?"

"Cordelia".

Robin thought about this. How could he turn the situation into an advantage. ..That's it!

"Well, good. Frederick I want you to get Chrom dressed for the wedding while I go help Cordelia guard the palace. Clearly I have no clue as to what I'm doing."

"Of course, Robin"

Robin bolted out of the room faster than you can say 'Time to tip the scales' and headed towards the stables. In his mind he had won a great battle. It was a win-win situation! He could go hang out with his crush and not have to listen to Chrom's stupid questions! Pure Genius!

Meanwhile back in the dressing room…

"Frederick, what if I stuff up the kiss!? Frederick what if I forget what to say!? Frederick what If I'm not Chrom!?"

 _Oh gods what have I agreed to?_ Thought Frederick.

"Seeya Freddy!" Exclaimed Lissa, as she too bolted out of the dressing room.

"No Lissa! WAIT, don't leave me! LISSA!"

It was said that Frederick's tears were never-ending as he dealt with the horrors of Chrom's 'what ifs'. Alone.

Robin located Cordelia hanging around the barracks, much to his surprise. After the war with Plegia had ended, nobody bothered to hang around in the barracks anymore. They were just too busy with doing their 'things' that they do. Robin would have thought that this was the last place that Cordelia would be. He crept up to her, to give her a little scare.

 _I'm definitely not being creepy_ he thought. Cordelia was too busy talking to herself to notice Robin appearing behind her.

"Um…Cordelia?"

"EEEEEP!" Screamed Cordelia. The shock triggered her enemy alert, and in 3 seconds flat stood facing Robin with a Steel Lance.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME!?" Screamed Cordelia, eyes completely shut.

"Cordelia, whoa! Calm down it's me, Robin" He backed away a bit as to not get pierced with her 'Lance of fury' as it was dubbed in the previous battle.

"Eh?...Oh gods, Robin! I am so sorry!"

"Don't worry about it. Anyway I'm here to help guard the Palace with you by Frederick's request" He did not want to admit that it was he who suggested it. But, knowing Cordelia and how smart she is, she would probably figure it out.

"You sure it wasn't your own request?" Asked Cordelia skeptically.

"Of course not! Frederick said I should-

Suddenly Frederick's voice seemed to blast through the whole palace.

"ROBIN I SWEAR TO THE GODS WHEN I FIND YOU I AM GOING TO MAKE YOU DO SO MUCH TRAINING THAT IT WON'T BE CALLED 'FREDERICK'S FANATICAL FITNESS HOUR', IT WILL BE CALLED 'FREDERICK'S FANATICAL FITNESS WEEK!'

"Yeah, I requested it" admitted Robin, thoroughly defeated. "I only suggested it because Chrom is asking so many stupid questions that I couldn't take it any more, so I got Frederick to do it. It was fun."

"You do realize he's going to give you hell right?"

"Bah! Me and Freddy go way back! He wouldn't give hell to a …give hell to… give hell…OH GODS WHAT HAVE I DONE!" Robin's scream was heard throughout the barracks, though since no one was there, nobody heard it.

Needless to say, it was a very uneventful morning.

The wedding proceeded just like all weddings do, or a least Robin thought they do. He couldn't remember anything since before he was found lying on the ground. Of course, even though it was Chrom and Sumia's special day, he couldn't keep his eyes off a certain Pegasus Knight sitting next to him. Lissa, who was also sitting next to him, easily put two and two together.

 _Let the teasing commence_ she thought, and readied herself with all the questions she would ask Robin later.

"You may now kiss the bride"

Libra's voice broke her out of her stupor, and she instantly clapped along with the rest of the shepherds.

The After Party was a sight to behold, as lights and celebrations spread throughout Ylisstol. One could have easily been deafened by the loud noises that were heard on the streets, but none louder than in the Palace itself, where most of the crazy shenanigans were taking place. Only one was not present. Robin searched the room, avoiding the chaos that surrounded him and keeping his eyes peeled for a certain redheaded Pegasus knight. Of course, to his dismay his searching did not go unnoticed.

"Heya, Bubbles, whatcha' doin'?"

Robin turned around swiftly to see Gaius, wearing his regular thief attire and a cake in one hand.

"More importantly, Gaius shouldn't you be wearing something formal?" Robin asked, eyebrows raised at the thief's clothing choices. "Maribelle will-

"SHHHHHH" Gaius whispered, stuffing cake into Robin's mouth in an attempt to shut him up. "Don't say her name! She could be anywhere!"

Finally swallowing all the cake that was stuffed into his mouth, Robin pointed above Gaius' shoulder, spotting Maribelle attempting to talk some sense into Vaike. Clearly it wasn't working and she soon gave up, walking away with a huff and eventually looking in Robin's direction.

"Oh, Speak of the Devil"

Gaius turned around, but not even the thief's master nimbleness could evade the deadly fingers that grasped his hair.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE WEARING!" Maribelle shouted, and Gaius could feel all eyes on him. Robin bent down onto the floor, tears in his eyes of all the laughter he was producing. "JUST WHAT I WOULD EXPECT FROM A COMMONER"

"Um…hello, Twinkles" Gaius replied, color already drained from his face.

"DON'T um…hello ME! THIS IS THE ROYAL WEDDING AND HERE YOU ARE DRESSING LIKE IT'S AN EVERYDAY WALK IN THE PARK! HAVE YOU NO SHAME!?"

"Um…in my defence… Chrom said we could wear whatever we want…" Gaius replied rather meekly. By the look in everybody's faces, he clearly said the wrong thing. Whispers soon followed.

"Hey, did he just..?"

"I'm pretty sure he did"

"Wahhh, how brave of him"

Robin took the chance to leave the palace's throne room to continue his search for Cordelia. After all, an angry Maribelle was a deadly Maribelle. Robin chuckled at the thought of one of his best friends being dragged off to who knows where for punishment.

"Poor guy, I'd hate to be in his shoes right now"

"Whose shoes..?"

Robin, for the second time that night was startled and quickly turned around to find Cordelia standing behind him, wearing a black sparkly dressed that matched her beautiful flowing red hair.

He was speechless.

Well, actually he wasn't but all he could muster to say was a bunch of gibberish that no translator in the world could hope to understand.

"I…uhhh…wha…um….who…uhh…hey….uhhh"

"Excuse me?"

"Umm…Gaius…Gaius' shoes, I'm pretty sure he's being tortured by Maribelle right now"

Cordelia giggled at the thought of that.

Robin thought he had heard a 'help me' coming from the palace, but dismissed it as the wind was blowing in his ears.

"Anyway, what are you doing out here? You could catch a cold!" Robin asked her, half angry and half worried.

"I don't think I'm ready to go in the palace right now…" Cordelia answered with a downcast look on her face. It was no secret that she had feelings for Chrom, so it seemed obvious that she wouldn't want to stay after the main events of the ceremony were over.

"Well, you're gonna have to be. Chrom is about to make his speech, and I think Sumia would really appreciate it if you were there in the audience" Robin stated. Cordelia could have sworn there was a hint of smugness in his voice.

"But…I…"

"No Buts."

Cordelia tried to come up with an argument, but she knew it was futile against the Master Tactician. Instead she sighed the longest sigh she had ever sighed and replied with a huff.

"Fine"

Robin led her back into the palace, only to be greeted by Lissa throwing a glass of punch in his face.

"You know what" he said, turning to Cordelia. "We should have stayed outside".


	2. Chapter 2: Stupid Palace

**WOW…I can't believe that I got so much Positive Feedback! Thanks for taking the time to read my First Fanfic! Anyway here is the second Chapter. I don't think I will be able to update often (School… & Music production stuff) but I'll try my best! Also, I will be accepting Pairing ideas! I really don't know who to pair at this point! **

**So without further ado, here is the second chapter!**

It was about 1 in the morning, or so Robin thought. He was walking around in the hallway, desperate to get away from the loud noises belonging to Chrom and Sumia in the room across his. Just because it was their wedding night, doesn't mean they had to keep everyone up. Well maybe it does, but still. Robin was starting to panic…he couldn't come up with a war strategy to fix this, simply because this wasn't war. It was personal life, and Robin found his usually awesome train of thought plummeting at a faster rate than a boulder in the ocean. He needed sleep.

A brainwave hit him. He could sleep in the barracks! No one would bother him and he could have a good night sleep!

"I should probably just move in there..." he said aloud to himself, not too loud as he didn't want to wake anybody up…UNLIKE A CERTAIN COUPLE HE KNEW. "I could get much more sleep than normal".

When he got to the barracks, he found somewhere really comfortable and then proceeded to look for a blanket. Whilst he was doing this, he did not notice a blonde princess walk into the room. When all the required units were in place, he did what all-fantastic Tacticians of the past do…He lied down and closed his eyes, entering a dream that closely resembled Risens and Wolves.

Lissa tiptoed quietly next to him and was about to prank him when an EPIC IDEA crossed her mind, and you know what happens when she gets an EPIC IDEA. Funnily enough, Robin first talked to Lissa about his crush on Cordelia, it was weird because Robin thought the info would have spread like wildfire in a forest, but Lissa kept it a secret. God knows why. Because Lissa was a girl, she could go to the girl's quarters and acquire a few 'necessities' for her master scheme to get Robin and Cordelia together. These 'necessities' were Cordelia's cloak and one of her hairclips. She then made her way back to the barracks and placed Cordelia's cloak over Robin, as an extra layer of warmth. When she was about to walk out the door and back to sleep, she purposely dropped Cordelia's hairclip next to the entrance and proceeded to her Room, praying that Robin would see the hairclip when he was about to walk out.

"Unngh" groaned Robin as the rays of light hit him like a hammer. He opened his eyes and for a few moments had no clue as to where he was. "Where am I…oh". He noticed the familiarity of the room and the tables as well as the cold hard floor he was sleeping on. He noticed a cloak that was laid on top of him and picked it up, inspecting it thoroughly. He smelt it and the smell of roses rose in his nostrils.

"Wait a minute…this belongs to Cordelia!" He looked towards the door and saw a sharp light hit his eyes. He walked over to the source, and lo and behold was Cordelia's hairclip. Picking it up, he walked out the door and towards his room, with Cordelia's Hairclip and Cloak with him.

As soon as he got to his room, he fell onto his bed and was about to close his eyes when he heard a knock on the door.

"If it's Chrom, I want an apology for the actions of last night as well as a large pay-rise for compensation" Robin said groggily towards the door.

"And What if it's Frederick?"

Robin's breathing stopped, and all of a sudden he was wide-awake. He had to get out and fast. He looked toward the window, and then toward the door. As Frederick heard no response, he opened the door and saw Robin attempting to jump out the window.

"Robin, it is time for training" Frederick said with a malicious grin that certainly didn't match his stoic personality. Robin didn't think that Frederick was a sadist, but his face clearly said otherwise.

"And if I don't?"

"Oh, you will, I will make sure of that".

Robin looked down the window. He was on the sixth floor. There was no way he would be able to survive a fall like that. Then again, he wouldn't be able to survive 2 hours of Frederick's Fitness training. He weighed the options in his head when he saw a miracle. 2 Pegasus knights were flying close enough for Robin to see them, and them Robin. He motioned for the two to come closer as he looked back at Frederick, who was silently enjoying watching him squirm.

"Robin, I do believe that it is time to go to the barracks," Frederick said as he slowly walked toward him.

"That's what you think," countered Robin with a grin, and he jumped out of the open window.

"Wait, Robin!" Frederick yelled and rushed over to the window, where he saw Robin being caught by 2 Pegasus Knights.

"So you want to play Tag…is that it?" Said Frederick to himself and ran out of the room to get his horse.

Robin looked at his saviour, only to realise whom it was.

"Umm…good morning Cordelia" he said, trying to hide the red in his cheek that matched her hair.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?" Cordelia shouted, though they had fallen on deaf ears. When Robin didn't reply, she gave a signal to the other Pegasus Knight to land. When they did, she dropped Robin off the Pegasus.

"OOF!" Robin cringed as the force of the impact knocked the wind out of him, and looked up to see an angry Cordelia.

"WHY DID YOU JUMP OUT OF THE WINDOW LIKE THAT!?" She screamed, and the other Pegasus knight winced at the amount of decibels that Cordelia's voice was producing.

"Umm…Because Frederick?" he replied, giving a hopeful look to her. But hope was not found, and Cordelia sat down and started punching him.

"OW! OW! OW! Please stop that!" Robin cried back at her. He gave another hopeful look towards her companion and silently pleaded for help. The other Pegasus Knight laughed for a bit then after a while took pity and finally got Cordelia to stop.

After a while and some pointless bickering, Cordelia introduced him to the other Pegasus Knight.

"This is Severa, she's a new recruit." Cordelia said, with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

Robin looked up to the white haired girl, and see her turn her face around with a 'hmph'. Robin thought she was rather rude and looked back at Cordelia, silently asking to be forgiven.

"Fine" Cordelia said and stood up to mount her Pegasus, with Severa doing the same.

"Umm…aren't you forgetting someone?" Robin asked her, a mixture of both fear and hope hanging on his face.

"I don't think so" Cordelia replied with a mischievous grin.

"Umm…a certain Tactician that is handsome, has amazing white hair and a knack for keeping your friends alive..?"

"I'm quite sure I would remember someone like that…" Cordelia's Pegasus lifted into the air. Severa had her jaw hanging in shock.

"ME! YOU'RE FORGETTING ME!" Robin yelled in shock.

"I'm quite sure you could make it back to the castle. After all, doesn't a 'Master Tactician' always have a backup plan?"

"But…but…"

"See you later!"

With that, Cordelia's Pegasus rose up and flew away, with a saddened Robin looking back up at her.

"So…can you help get back to the Castle? I fear Chrom might overload my office with paperwork" Robin said, looking at Severa.

"Gawds! Why can't you walk back! It isn't that far!"

"But I need to do Paperwork, and the faster I get back, the more I can do today".

"Uhh...*sigh* Fine…but I'm only doing this because I pity you! Not because of anything else!"

"Umm…okay then".

As soon as Robin got to the Palace, he thanked Severa for bringing him back. Severa replied with a few words (one of them being 'Gawds!' ) and left to bring her Pegasus to the stables. Robin silently made his way to his room when he heard a voice that made him jump.

"Robin, Where were you!? I've been looking all over for you!"

Robin sighed in relief. He recognised the voice to be Chrom's and turned around.

"Oh you know, sleeping in the Barracks, Jumping out windows, escaping Frederick, the usual".

"Oh, that's fine because I wanted to tell you…Wait…What?" Chrom asked puzzled, as the sentence suddenly made sense to him. Robin interrupted him.

"While we are on the subject of what I was doing, I was also looking for a place to sleep…at about 1 in the morning…because SOMEDODY was making too much noise!"

'What the hell are you talking abou- Oh. Woops" Chrom said as his face turned red. He turned his face around so that Robin wouldn't be able to see the mad blush on his face. Unfortunately for him, he turned his face to Lissa and she burst out laughing.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Oh gawds…y-you should r-really see the look on y-your face b-brother. HAHAHAHAH!"

"As the Exalt of this realm, I command you to stop laughing!" Chrom's blush only grew redder out of embarrassment, and turned to face Robin. This really wasn't Chrom's day, as behind Robin stood Chrom's Wife, Sumia. Of course, they too burst out laughing.

"HEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Holy Naga, Chrom you look ridiculous! HAHAHAHAHA".

"Honey, you will be very happy to know that this will be the story that I'll tell all our kids…BWAHAHAHAHA!"

Chrom's face was now so red, that it looked like he had a fever.

"Honey, are you feeling alright? Your face is a teeny bit red- HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Chrom had reached the breaking point. Since this all started with Robin, it shall end with Robin.

"Robin, in your office there are 5 stacks of paperwork, each stack containing 500 sheets. I want them all signed and in my Office Tomorrow morning."

Robin stopped laughing.

"Haha…ha, Chrom that's a funny joke. You're a real laugh you know that…"

Chrom stared at him.

"Ah, crap".

Meanwhile at the stables.

"I'm sorry Mo-Cordelia, I don't think being a Pegasus Knight is right for me" Severa hated being so polite, but she was forced to do it, so that Cordelia would believe her.

"That's fine, Everyone has things they are good at and things they are not. If you don't think you would make a good Pegasus Knight, maybe you should pursue something else."

"Yeah, I think I'll do that."

Cordelia left to go find some food as she was really hungry, leaving Severa behind. Making sure No one was around, and Cordelia out of sight, Severa squeed happily to herself.

"I got to meet Mother and Father! Yes!"

 **So…Severa. I wanted to introduce her early in the story. I have reasons, but that's for me to know and you to find out! Remember to R &R and I hope you will continue enjoying my future chapters (When I upload them). **


	3. Chapter 3: Stupid Invasions

**So…Sorry that I haven't posted a new chapter lately. Been busy with Music and School…I have way too many hobbies. So anyway, you probably don't wanna read these. So here is the Chapter.**

 **I do not own Fire Emblem Awakening. If I did, then Cordelia Plushies would be given to all who read this.**

Raimi entered the huge walls of the huge castle, only to find the HUGE amount of space in it. She didn't think even the Khans of Regna Ferox had palaces this big. She turned to see Frederick walking up to her and gave a wave.

"Lady Raimi, what brings you here to Ylisse?"

"Urgent news"

"The good kind or the bad kind?"

"The crap kind"

Frederick stared at her in shock. If urgent news was crap, that meant it was worse than bad. And if it was worse than bad, then it was REALLY BAD. Frederick's head started swimming with the thoughts of what could possibly go wrong in Regna Ferox when Raimi interrupted his train of thought.

"I would like to see Exalt Chrom to discuss these 'crap' news"

"Certainly"

Frederick led Raimi to the throne room, where Chrom and Robin were having another pointless argument about money.

"We need to send these people the supplies they need! They don't have the money to purchase good defending equipment!" Chrom shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Of course we do…IF WE HAD THE MONEY TO BUY SUPPLIES!"

"I'M THE EXALT!"

"AN EXALT WITH NO MONEY!"

"Of course we have money! And even if we didn't Plegia could supply us with some money if we needed it, WHICH WE DON'T!"

"Need I remind you that you were the one who said we would never borrow something from Plegia?"

"I did no-

"And that you were the one who sold most of the castle's supplies to a travelling merchant at one fifth of their current price?"

"…"

"I rest my case," stated Robin and turned around to see Raimi and Frederick standing at the doorway.

"Oh, Raimi. What brings you here to Ylisse?" asked Robin.

"I bring dire news. The continent of Valm has decided to act unfriendly towards us and are preparing an invasion" Raimi replied, a grave look on her face.

"Wait…an Invasion!?"

"Yes"

Robin processed what he had just heard. He had read about the continent of Valm during these last 2 years and discovered that it was a continent made up of Chon'Sin, Rosanne and Valm. Valm itself was really small, so Robin dismissed it at as a place where he did not see a threat coming.

"The Khan's request your presence at Regan Ferox to discuss further matters about the situation" Raimi continued. "Furthermore, they are also requesting of every Shepherd available, should the Valmese arrive sooner than expected."

"Of course. Chrom, send word to all the shepherds that we leave for Regan Ferox in a week…Chrom?"

Chrom mumbled something inaudible while his face was down.

"Umm…Chrom? Did you hear me? I told you to-

"I'm the Exalt! Don't tell me how to do my job!" With that he stormed out of the Throne room and nearly bumped into Sumia on the way out. Of course, Sumia being Sumia, she tripped and fell on the carpet. Chrom helped her up and continued his 'job' as exalt.

"What happened to my husband? He seems sorta…annoyed" Sumia asked Robin, a puzzled look occupying her face.

"Beats me"

"Maybe it was because you beat him in an argument earlier" Frederick told him, also answering Sumia's question.

"Robin, my husband is Chrom, remember? Go easy on him" Sumia said with an annoyed look on her face.

"But how can I do that with a guy who got rid of our weaponry for such a cheap cost!?" Robin answered fiercely, clearly annoyed with the lack of sympathy he was getting.

"I'm the Queen"

"Yeah, but that's-

Robin stopped talking. Chrom sold most of the Palace's weaponry, except for a few things that were priceless (Falchion, Mystletainn, Gáe bolg etc.). That meant the shepherds had no weaponry, which meant they couldn't fight, which meant that they would die, which meant that they would lose the war.

Robin started to panic.

"Sumia, do you think you could go get Anna for me?"

"She's in the outrealms"

"In that case, do you think you could go get somebody who knows anything about prices and stuff?"

"Sure!" Sumia ran towards the door in a rather excited manner. At that moment Robin forgot one large detail that he forgot to mention.

"Also, Sumia, Don't Trip!"

"Wha-OOF". As expected Sumia tripped, over a small piece of thread that hung out from the carpet.

"How do you trip on that!?" Exclaimed Robin, either amazed or confused.

"I don't know anymore~!" Wailed Sumia as she continued on her errand.

Robin turned to Raimi and Frederick.

"Raimi, I need you to go inform the Khan's that we should be arriving at Regna Ferox in about a week or so. Frederick, I need you to round up all the supplies that can be used for weaponry, be it Magical weapons from parallel universes or wooden swords I don't care. Just see how much we have."

Both Raimi and Frederick turned around to do what they had been ordered to do and left the gates, Frederick at a quicker pace than Raimi.

The Shepherds had gathered around Chrom and Robin to hear what they had to say. Most of them were clueless as to why they were here. One minute they were continuing on their everyday life and the next, they see Chrom screaming his head off about a meeting. Gaius looked around at the members. There was Sunshine (Tharja) and Lon'Qu, holding hands (Gaius had no clue why), Princess (Lissa) playing pranks on Frederick, Mother (Cordelia) shooting glances at both Blue (Chrom) and Bubbles (Robin), Stumbles (Sumia) doing some flower fortune thingy, and Twinkles (Maribelle) staring directly at…him.

'That can't be good' Thought Gaius, as he returned the stare. Maribelle blushed and turned away with a huff.

'What's her problem?'

Robin cleared his voice. "Alright everyone listen up! I would be the one explaining our current situation, if SOMEONE hadn't threaten me with Capital Punishment if they didn't do it. So without further ado, I present to you our fearless ass of a leader, Chrom!"

Robin ran as far as he could into the crowd. Most who saw what he did didn't think he could run that fast. He stopped when he reached the shepherds and slid himself between Cordelia, who had her mouth agape at Robin's behaviour and Sumia, who was staring intently on the ground.

"One of these days Robin…one of these days…" Mumbled Chrom, as he started his speech.

"Shepherds, these past 2 years have been bliss for us! No fighting, no crying, just everyday life. But peace has come to a standstill. Regna Ferox's Neighbors, Valm are plotting an invasion. Heck, they could be on their way here now. Khan Flavia have requested that we go to Regna Ferox and aid them. Should we?"

"Yes!" said the Shepherds in unison.

"I didn't hear you!"

"YES!" shouted all of the shepherd at the top of their lungs, save for one.

"Robin, why aren't you shouting?"

All eyes turned to Robin as he sighed and shook his head.

"I refuse to be treated like a kid."

All of the Shepherds broke into laughter, except Ricken who was annoyed at Robin's Remark.

"Shepherds!" Chrom continued, "Pack your things! We are off to Regna Ferox tomorrow morning at the crack of dawn! Don't be Late!"

As the group split up to go pack their things, a certain redheaded Pegasus Knight stopped Robin.

"Hey Robin, could we talk for a minute?"

"Sure, Cordelia"

The two headed to the barracks, with a giggling Lissa and Sumia following and watching them closely.

"So Robin, how do you like this Javelin?" Cordelia asked.

"Oh. My. God" Stared Robin at the fine piece of metal in front of him. Seeing it shimmer and sparkle, Robin thought it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, almost as good as one of Sumia's Pies. Except that it wasn't round. And Edible. Robin was hungry.

"Robin, are you okay? You're starting to droo-

Robin clasped her hands and said:

"You are an Angel"

"Why?"

"Because you actually have a weapon!"

The romantic scene that had been set up with Robin's thoughts shattered, and a watching Lissa and Sumia fell to the floor, laughing.

Cordelia and Robin looked at them with raised eyebrows. Silence followed, until Robin broke it.

"You two alright?"

"Of course!" Lissa and Sumia replied in Unison.

"You sure?"

"Excuse me Robin" said Frederick out of nowhere. "I have tallied up our weapon count. We have about 2 weapons for every shepherd."

"Thank god, so it's safe to say that everyone is fighting fit?"

"Speaking of fit…50 Laps, around the Castle. Now."

"What!? Why?"

Frederick cracked his knuckles. The menacing sound could be heard throughout the Barracks, and the unfortunate four that were in the room started sweating nervously.

"Oh."

Robin walked out with his head down. He was sure that the shepherds would remember his valiant spirit. When he got to the door, he stopped and asked Frederick a question.

"Can I write my last will and Testament first?"

 **And there you have it! I must say, I don't think this was as good as my previous chapters. Hopefully, I will make the next few better. Until then…Seeya!**


	4. Chapter 4: Stupid March To Regna Ferox

**So…a lot of things happened. My family went to Thailand (yay!) for 2 weeks. I bought anime stuff. That was cool. And when I got back, started making more music. To be honest, I completely forgot about this until recently. So I apologise for the lack of updates, and I (hopefully) will post something new soon. School's getting busy.**

The March toward Regan Ferox was VERY uneventful. Even Lissa was bored. She had used all of her pranking material on Robin and Frederick, though the reactions that she took note of were very…funny. Frederick wouldn't budge, so when she threw oil over his head he was still standing with a stern look on his face. Whereas with, Robin when she stuffed a slimy frog down his shirt, he made this really funny face. But enough about her pranks. Lissa was getting very frustrated with the lack of things to do. She looked around and spotted Robin talking to Chrom, Sumia and Cordelia about something.

The trip didn't remain uneventful for long.

She grinned and ran at Robin, jumping on his back in an attempt for a piggyback ride. She looked at the 3 to see their reactions. Chrom and Sumia continued talking, but Cordelia had a slight look of annoyance on her face.

 _I see how it is…_ Thought Lissa as her face grew into a large smile. She suddenly had the urge to tease a certain tactician and a certain Pegasus Knight.

"Robin~ My feet hurt!" Cried Lissa as she was holding on to his neck.

"Lissa, get off and deal with it."

"But Robin~"

"Is anybody else giving piggyback rides to each other?" Robin said with a smirk. Although Lissa could be very lazy, she did not want to be the odd one out. That's where Robin knew his strategy would work. Hooray for countless studying and sleepless nights in an attempt for Operation Understand Lissa! He had this argument in the-

"Yes"

Robin stopped walking, and stared blankly into space.

"Say what?"

"Lon'Qu is giving a piggyback ride to Tharja"

Now this, Robin had to see. He turned around and sure enough, Lon'Qu was carrying Tharja on his back.

An inaudible noise escaped his mouth, then a snicker, then a chuckle. Lon'Qu looked at him and had a face that clearly said: You laugh, you die.

Robin tried to stop himself. He really did. But the irony of the situation was far too perfect to miss.

Robin laughed. Loudly. And Maniacally.

All the shepherds turned to look at him. Some thought that the sleepless nights and obsession with books finally got to him. But when he pointed at Lon'Qu and Tharja, all was made clear.

Everybody laughed. Loudly. And Maniacally.

Then a lot of things happened at once. Robin stopped laughing and ran; completely forgetting that Lissa was on his back. Lon'Qu lunged at Robin; also completely forgetting that Tharja was on his back. Both fell when the weight of whom they were carrying finally got to them.

"Lissa, please get off. I can't escape at the moment!" Robin said in between grunts.

"Hahaha…Nope."

Lon'Qu looked up at his wife.

"Tharja, please get off me so I can slice Robin up into little pieces." As soon as those words left his mouth, Lon'Qu knew that it was a mistake.

"And let you hurt my dear Robin?"

"I'm your husband"

"And Robin is my destined soulmate"

"I am not!" Cried Robin. "Please don't hurt me Lon'Qu…it was…uh…Lissa's fault! Yeah, if she hadn't told me that you were giving Tharja a piggyback, I wouldn't be laughing!

Punish her instead!"

"Oh no he won't" Stated Chrom. "Please Lon'Qu, continue."

"As you wish Sire"

Robin's face fell, if it could fall further than the ground that is.

"Chrom! I thought you were my brother! Our fearless Leader!

How could you do this to me!?"

Chrom turned and faced him.

"If I recall, I was your fearless _ass_ of a leader" Chrom licked his lips.

"One of these days Robin…one of these days"

Robin looked at him in horror.

"Freddie..? Pwease?" Robin's puppy eyes were wavering towards the stern knight. But alas, no hope was found beneath the knights piercing gaze. Robin knew that this wasn't going to work. At all. So he did the one thing that he didn't want to do.

He looked at Cordelia.

Anybody else would have probably laughed it off and keep moving. Cordelia was different.

 _Ever since he had helped me..? Wait did he?_ Cordelia's train of thought exploded with what was going on inside her head.

 _Robin talked to me at the wedding and made sure I delivered my speech. He had talked a lot to me in the past two years…no way!? He couldn't, could he_? _But do I still have feelings for Chrom? He still lingers on my mind…but Robin even more so. I mean his white hair is vey dreamy…and his beautiful eyes…wait no! What am I thinking? There is no way that I'm in love with him._

She looked at Robin, who was silently pleading for her help with those adorably gorgeous puppy eyes. _No, wait. Stop thinking these things._

Robin looked at Cordelia, who was deep in thought. _That's weird, normally she is very attentive. I wonder what's wrong with her?_ Robin decided to take a chance. It was never a good idea to break Cordelia of her train of thought. He learnt that the hard way.

 _Here goes nothing._

"Cordelia? Are you feeling alright?" He asked her. Cordelia's thought train derailed and landed right on Chrom.

"Huh?...O-Oh of course I am! Now what were doing?"

"You were going to get Lissa off me"

Lissa jumped in.

"No you weren't, you looked like you were thinking…about someone…with white hair-"

"I-I was not!"

Cordelia walked up toward Lissa, and picked her up off of Robin.

Robin jumped up and suddenly readied his Elthunder tome.

"Robin, what are you doing?" Cordelia asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Getting ready to defend myself".

Lon'Qu looked at Robin, he was pissed. But there was no way he could beat Robin in a ranged battle. _Tch, guess he wins this round_ He thought. Lon'Qu stood up, forgetting again that Tharja was behind him. Tharja fell…sort of, in a heap on the ground. Lon'Qu helped her up and was prepared for copious amounts of scolding, but instead he got this:

"Thanks for not killing Robin".

Tharja gave him a kiss on the cheek and hid behind him. Lon'Qu's face reddened, much more so than Olivia's and he looked down, hiding his grin from the rest of the shepherds.

Robin put away his tome.

The rest of the shepherds had started walking to ward their destination, all acting as if nothing had happened.

Cordelia walked beside Robin, the two not exchanging a single word. Both of them wanted to, very much, but the thought of randomly starting a conversation about something completely random was utter ludicrous. Not to mention embarrassing if it didn't work out.

In what seemed like ages, the shepherds finally reached their destination: Regna Ferox. It was, as usual very cold. Robin looked at Vaike, amazed at how he could cope without wearing much to cover his body. He scanned the remaining shepherds and finally turned beside him to look at Cordelia.

She was Shivering.

Robin thought it very adorable, really, but decided that her warmth was much more important than his.

Robin took off his Plegian cloak. His beloved Plegian cloak. The very same Plegian cloak that had survived countless battles, gone through countless of Frederick's Training and the one he was wearing when Chrom first found him. In fact, Robin thought it was much stronger than him. It survived till the end of the day, whereas Robin…barely survived. Here goes nothing.

He handed it to Cordelia.

"Wha? Wai…wai…Robi-i-n, y-you w-will be f-f-fre-e-zing w-withoout i-it."

"I know, but admit it. You're cold."

"I-I a-am n-not!"

Lissa was giggling. Sumia was giggling. One could have easily guessed what was going through their heads.

Robin sighed, and thrusted the cloak towards His crush-Best Friend. Yes.

Cordelia looked at him, blushed and finally accepted the cloak. She wrapped it around her body, and suddenly felt a very warm and familiar smell cover her. She enjoyed it. Very much.

Cordelia sighed.

 _Forget Chrom…this is who I love._

 **BOOM! Anyway I admit it, this wasn't really the ending that I was looking for in this chapter. But I liked it anyway. Anywhoodle, You know ElfCollaborator's** ** _Lucina Reacts?_** **I'm thinking of doing something like that, only with Kantai Collection (Trademark). This can only end well. Tell me your thoughts. ALSO, more pairings. I needs them. Until next time, See ya.**


	5. Chapter 5: Stupid Virion

**SORRY PEOPLE. I haven't been able to upload something because of School. But now I'm on holidays, which means possibly knew chapters for you guys! WHOO! I'm working on another Fanfiction right now, Inspired by Elfcollaborator's 'Lucina Reacts'. It's about Kancolle. Look forward to that. Anywhoodle on to the main Event!**

"So what the hell do you want us to do?"

This was a typical comeback for Robin, especially when he was talking to nobles. Those High and mighty dastards. Sometimes Lords and the like would come and start rambling on about their problems and not get anywhere with the conversation, and so it was up to Robin to actually get an idea of what they really want. Usually it was a tad bit more polite. This was different. This was Regna Ferox, where if you were a pompous high and mighty snob then you would get beaten, punched, kicked, bitten, tickled, you name it. And most of those actions hurt. A lot. Especially tickling. Robin disliked that.

"Basically get all your asses to the port and defend it." Flavia answered.

 _'Good. Straight to the point. Typical Flavia'_ Robin internally said to himself.

"Yeah, we could do that" agreed Chrom. Frederick and Robin both turned towards him.

"Milord, do you deem that wise?" Frederick asked with utmost sincerity. Frederick agreed to always give help when needed, but only if his Lord's protection was ensured.

"Of course, what could possibly go wrong?"

"Heard that one before" Snickered Robin. Flavia joined in on the laughter. The laughter stopped when Sumia walked in, her normal routine of tripping on god knows what not forgotten as she planted her face firmly on the red carpet of Regna Ferox's throne room.

"You really need to get that fixed" Robin called to her, as Chrom lifted her up.

"It's a work in progress" Sumia answered, as she fist-bumped Flavia (Which was their greeting ever since Sumia punched Chrom in the face).

"Also Robin, The shepherds are looking for you".

"Hmm? Why?"

"A fight broke out. Gaius and Vaike were drunk, and started hitting on Tharja. Bad idea, seeing that Lon'Qu was standing right next to her."

"So what happened in the end?"

"Lissa is overworking."

"Eh. I'll deal with it later. She has the situation under control."

Flavia interrupted them, as she had almost forgot one very important detail that would ultimately determine whether they win this battle or not.

"Oh yea, guys I forgot to mention that we have a visitor from Rosanne. Bloody nobles. Never the first thing on my priorities."

Chrom looked surprised.

"Really? Who?"

His answer was very simple, and of course utmost dreadful. Laughter filled the room and a smooth voice came out of nowhere.

"Hohoho! Prepare to be amazed, my gracious Exalt! For my past identity was but a ruse! I am-"

Everyone groaned and cut him off.

"Virion".

Robin grabbed the bridge of his nose. Frederick rolled his eyes, an act that was very rare for the stern knight. He was greeted with coughs and the occasional "I'm going to be sick" from Chrom, and Sumia purposefully tripped herself so that she could save herself from Virion's constant attempts at picking up women. Even if they were already married. Not the brightest idea, as picking UP women was Virion's strong point.

At this moment Cordelia walked in, saw all the reactions, saw Virion and bolted. This being Cordelia, it wasn't very fast. She tried to get away, but Virion's voice reached her all too quickly.

"Ah, milady Cordelia. How fare you this lovely Afternoon? Maybe we could commence a pleasant conversation this evening. Of course, talking will be the last thing on our minds tonight" Virion called to her.

Cordelia cringed and hid behind Robin.

"Umm, I have a boyfriend".

The reactions were worse than Virion's. Except for Sumia. She tripped again. Frederick had his jaw hanging open and Chrom was whistling and going nuts. A normal thing for the exalt to do, I'm sure. Robin turned a deep shade of red, but heard Cordelia whisper in his ear:

"Play along".

"Why!?"

"Because Virion is here. He annoys me. A lot." She looked at Virion. "Eek, He's staring at me. It's creepy. Help."

 _'Why does this always happen to me?'_

"Uh…Um…yea…stop staring at my girl…um…uh…" Robin stopped and turned around.

"Am I doing alright?"

Cordelia shook her head.

"It's a work in progress. Keep talking, he might believe you!" She answered.

Virion looked unsurprised.

"Really Milady, there's no need for you to be so shocked. I know my manly figure might be so glorious for your eyes, that you have no choice but to avert them. Ah! The beauty of your figure! I assure you that I would love to see what's underne-AHHHHH!"

An unknown Figure had bravely stopped his ramblings, and everyone looked at him in awe.

 _Her_ in awe.

A woman with long flowing dark pink hair had appeared behind Virion, a boot on his back. Her black armor showcasing her figure, and her glory.

"Pervert!" Cordelia shouted and further hid behind Robin, a mad blush on her face.

The room was silent, mainly because of all those random things that happened. Robin turned around and saw Cordelia's flustered face.

 _'That's actually very cute'_ he thought in his mind. Not aloud. That would be horrendous if it actually happened. The unknown figure looked at the scene and sighed.

"Please excuse my master, I fear he might be a few normal phrases short on actually swooning a girl".

Virion looked at her in shock.

"Ah! As cold as ever my dearest servant! I understand that all you men are craving to get a fine look at my servant, and her beauty. Please allow me to-"

"My name is Cherche, humble servant of Duke Virion yadayadayada. I will be serving the shepherds along with my master on their quest in Valm." Cherche stated, cutting off her 'master' in one fell swoop.

"Cherche! A very cold thing to do to your Master. Why, it is only fair that the master should-"

"Oh! Is that Minervykins I hear? She seems very hungry, wouldn't you agree 'master'?" Cherche cut off again, a sadistic smile covering her face. A roar was accompanied, and Virion paled.

"What in Naga's name was that!?" Shouted Chrom, clearly terrified of the unknown creature.

"Ooh~ is the exalt scared?" Sneered Robin, trying to get an extra point over Chrom. "I thought Sumia was the only one that can scare you."

"When you're married, believe me, you will never be a free-". He stopped, suddenly reminded that Sumia was still in the room. Sumia smiled cheerfully and said:

"Sorry honey, what was that last part? I didn't quite catch that."

"Uh oh"

Chrom was suddenly grabbed by the ear and dragged to who knows where, trailing behind a giggling Sumia. Of course, the giggling was adorable in Chrom's eyes, sadly not the expression that joined it. Silence followed, until Cherche broke it.

"Poor guy".

Robin looked towards the door, checking for the slightest movement that may have belonged to Chrom. Of course, all that was heard was the sound of Sumia's loud voice.

"Well, we might as well move along. Virion would you mind- On second thought, Cherche, would you mind explaining the trouble over at Valm? We'd be here for days if Virion spoke."

"Certainly. Virion and I hail from Rosanne, a country just above Valm. Valm itself is relatively small, and is surrounded by the sea, Rosanne and Chon'sin. However, a tyrant calling himself 'The Conqueror' named Walhart has created an army with soldiers from Valm, Chon'sin and most recently, Rosanne. They are indeed planning on invading Ylisse next."

"How can we be so sure?"

Flavia spoke up. "Various ships with red flags have been sighted heading towards Port Ferox. They seem to be warships, and filled to the brim with soldiers."

"What are their numbers?"

"The commandship has around 35 men onboard. The rest are trailing a week behind and look to have about 25 onboard each."

Robin let his analytical mind set to work.

 _'So if the other ships are trailing behind, that must mean that they either want to negotiate or, test our reactions. Obviously the latter. Well, people will be killed at the Port, so we may as well-'_ Robin stopped thinking.

"Boot off Virion" he said unexpectedly, as the blue haired noble was getting too close for comfort.

 _'Where were we…Ah! Yes, we may as well take on the vanguard. And we'd better hurry otherwise people will die. And that's not good._

"Flavia, how many days would it take for the Shepherds to reach the Port?" He asked, turning to Flavia.

"Probably about 2 to 3 days. Depends on movement."

Robin pondered for a moment.

"Chrom! CHROM! …oh right he's not here. Frederick, go inform the Shepherds to get ready and arm up. We leave at daybreak."

"As you wish" Replied the stern knight, and left without another word.

Robin sighed. Then suddenly remembered something.

Oh yeah, Cherche, what was that roar that I heard earlier? Y'know the one that scared Chrom."

"That was my Wyvern, Minerva. Or Minervykins, as I like to call her." Cherche suddenly gushed. "You should see how ADORABLE she is! She's so Cute, that I could cuddle with her all day! Well, not that I don't already"

Robin sighed once more.

 _'Another day, another crazy member of the shepherds to deal with. Whoop-de-doo'._

Cordelia tugged on his cloak, which caused Robin to suddenly jump. He had completely forgotten she was there. She seemed to be shivering, and Robin knew why.

Virion was getting way too close to the pair.

Cherche jumped in, and grabbed Virion by the back of the shirt. She bade farewell to the remaining members of the room and dragged Virion out. Silence followed.

Flavia spoke first, disrupting the silence.

"So…are you two actually dating or..?"

Both Cordelia and Robin's faces grew red.

"NO!" They both replied.

"Oh, that's too bad. I thought you two made such a cute couple."

At that moment, Chrom walked in the throne room. Sumia followed, a grin on her face.

"So what happened there bluey?" Robin asked.

"You don't want to know".

Another person appeared at the door. Panting. It was Lissa.

"ROBIN! Where the hell were you!?"

"Huh?"

"Didn't Sumia tell you the message I gave her!? There I was, healing all the different cut's and bruises on both Gaius and Vaike when we ran out of healing staves. Neat, huh? Then I told Sumia to get you so that I could have permission to use the spare Vulneraries and Concoctions that we had. After about 20 minutes, guess who walked in? Virion, covered with bruises! Honestly!"

Robin looked a little guilty.

"Okay Lissa, take a deep breath. You have permission to use Vulneraries and Concoctions. Now I know that you are annoyed, but please could you heal up Virion? We need him for the next battle"

"Yeah, yeah. Although if you are going to do something, do it right!"

"Huh? What are you talking about"

"If you are going to bash up Virion, bash him up more so that I don't have to waste a Vulnerary!"

Everybody laughed. Good old Lissa, always the life of the Party.

She left to go heal Virion, and once again the room fell silent.

"Well" Robin started. "Get ready everyone, we have a big day tomorrow!"

Chrom looked at him with a confused look. To which Robin understood.

"I'll explain it to you later." And with that everyone left the room. Everyone except two figures who were hiding behind some crates.

"Did you hear that Lucy? We'd better hurry, otherwise we won't be able catch up with them" Said one of them.

"You're right, Sev. Quickly, and Quietly! We don't want to be seen"

 **Not one of my better chapters, but next chapter will have the first fight scene. I'm screwed.**


	6. Chapter 6: Stupid Confessions

**A/N: I'M ALIVE! Sorta...Anywhoodle, I sorta decided to speed things up a little in this chapter. Please don't hate me for it! School's been REALLY busy, and I probably won't be able to update this until next holidays. Which is after midyears. Crap, I need to start studying. So I apologise for the long wait, both for this chapter and ones in the future. Also Fates. In Straya. That's a thing on Saturday.**

 **I'm planning to do either a AoT/Fe:A crossover, or maybe a Kabaneri/Fe:A crossover. Watch Kabaneri. It's basically Thomas the Tank engine running over Zombies. Who doesn't love Thomas the Tank engine?**

 **I do not own Fire Emblem. If I did, Fe:Fates would have a Ylisse DLC which featured all the characters and it's own Plotline. Don't lie, you want this too.**

 **Anyway, onwards to the story!**

Metal met metal as the Valmese cavalry swooped upon the Shepherds like an eagle, their boasting of being the best cavalry in the world holding true as they brought Shepherd among Shepherd down. Robin looked at the battlefield, horrified as he saw his friends being cut down by what only seemed like 2 men; A silent swordmaster wielding a blade like lightning as he gave no time to the opponent, and an armor-clad demon, wielding an axe that was both strong and heavy in one hand. Robin dropped to his knees, in fear of the two legendary fighters standing in front of him. To the side, he saw Chrom, laying motionless at the Valmese's feet, and behind him Cordelia, something glittering on her ring finger; the only source of light in this hellish battlefield.

Tears streamed down Robin's face, his eyes blank with fear. Negativity plagued his mind as he let the darkness consume him; a voice.

 _'_ _No…No…This can't be happening…I'm a failure…I don't deserve to live…'_

 ** _'_** ** _You are weak…that's why you couldn't save them'_**

 _'_ _I…I am weak…I can't even save my friends…'_

 ** _'_** ** _They will only drag you down…let me take over…'_**

 _'_ _No…I can't…I won't…'_

 ** _'_** ** _Let me take over…and I can bring them back…I can make you see them again…'_**

 _'_ _I…I…'_

 ** _'_** ** _LET ME TAKE OVER!'_**

 _'_ _Help me…please…'_

Robin's eyes regained color, but not the usual warmth and kindness that his hazel eyes gave everyone around him. Rather a searing crimson, a hunger for blood and a desire for death.

He picked up his sword and stood facing the Valmese. Black wings sprouted from his back, his insanity creating a valley of darkness around him.

 ** _'_** ** _Kill them…Kill them all…let none live…they did this to you…now they pay the price…'_**

 _'_ _Yes…a splendid strategy…'_

Robin flew at his enemy, a snarl coming out of his mouth as he heard a familiar person shout something inaudible.

"R…b…!"

Robin stopped in mid-air and looked around. No longer was he surrounded by swamps and marshlands of the battlefield, but now a complete darkness.

"Ro..b..n!"

Robin turned and turned but saw nothing, not a single body surrounded him.

"Fa..t..er!"

His face welcomed the new tears that had sprung in his eyes as he heard multiple people call out his name, or variations of it.

"ROBIN!"

"FATHER!"

"ROB!"

"FRIEND!"

"BUBBLES!"

For a split second, Robin saw something red…something crimson…something that looked like hair when the darkness took over. He opened his mouth and said one word: Help.

"ROBIN!"

Robin jumped upright, his face sweating as he saw his friends huddled around him. Confusion took his mind, as he struggled to comprehend what just happened.

He looked at the person closest to him: Gaius.

"What…what happened?"

"Gee, wish we could tell you Bubbles, but truth is…we don't know ourselves. You slept in, and when I came to wake you up, you were screaming about something. We got Lissa over here, and she said that you were probably having a nightmare".

"A…a nightmare? It all seemed so real…"

"Well, what d'you see?"

"I…I…"

Robin mind suddenly blanked out. He couldn't recall anything that happened in the dream.

"I don't remember".

Gaius looked at him…and laughed. Robin stared at him with utter confusion wondering if his candy-loving friend had finally bitten off more chocolate than he could handle.

"You really need to fix that mate".

Robin looked at him confused.

"Stop forgetting things! I mean, you already forgot everything but your name, so stop forgetting more things!"

Robin grabbed the bridge of his nose and muttered:

"Stop lecturing me Gaius, I'm smarter than you."

This earned him a slap from Gaius and after a few moments of silence, laughter filled the tent.

 _Oh well, it probably wasn't important if I can't remember it._

"Oh yeah, Chrom…where are we?"

Chrom looked at him with a really un-amused face.

"Battle's about to start. Seriously, you were the one who ordered us to be here on time, and here you are, in your tent, sleeping.

What are we going to do with you?"

Robin laughed and said:

"Well, first you can get out of my tent, so I can change, and second…nope, that's about it. Get out."

"Alrighty then Rob, Teach'll grab everyone out!"

Vaike's comment was left with silence when he realized that he was the only one left in the tent, save for Robin who was staring blankly at him. It took a few moments for him to realize this and he let out a frustrated and annoyed sigh.

"See ya on the Battlefield Rob! I'll…leave you in peace."

Lucina looked at Severa worryingly.

"You sure this is the right way Sev?"

"Sh-Shut up! I know where I am going! Gawds!"

"You sure?"

"…No".

Lucina looked at her and sighed.

"You know you were never good at directions, we should probab-

"I only took a wrong turn somewhere! I know I'm not as perfect as you…but…*sniff*…I only wanted to be helpful…*sniff*…I know I am not as good as mother…but…I try my best…"

"Severa, calm down, I'm not perfect. I can't even take a joke. Nobody is perfect. I bet there is something that your mother is not good at and you are. Now, let's trace back our steps. We should be able to find an error somewhere."

"*Sniff* Thanks Lucy" Severa forced a smile and the two turned back, eager to find the place where they got lost.

Robin surveyed the battlefield as he waited for Cordelia and Sumia to return when Chrom walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hmm?" Robin turned around.

"How many do you think?" Chrom asked.

"An easy 30"

Chrom looked at him, wide-eyed and disbelieving.

"You're mental. There's no way we could take on all of them head on"

"Which is why we won't"

Chrom looked at him, confused.

"We have space only for around 12 Shepherds, so this'll probably be a defensive battle. Of course, to confirm everything, we need to wait for Cordelia and Sumia to return."

Chrom looked at the sky, a worried look covering it. Robin noticed this, and gave him a pat on the shoulder. Chrom looked down.

"Don't worry, She'll be fine." He pointed to the horizon. "There they are."

Sure enough, the specks of two Pegasus knights came into view, and a few moments later landed next to the Lord and his Tactician. Sumia ran up to Chrom and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Cordelia noticed this, and her temper changed drastically.

"How many did you see?" Robin asked Cordelia, eager to improve her mood.

"40"

Chrom looked at her, mouth agape. He then pointed to Robin.

"You said 30!"

Robin looked back at him and sighed. A long sigh.

"I said an _easy_ 30, Chrom." Robin tapped his head. "Big difference".

Chrom was about to retort, when Robin quickly asked Cordelia:

"What kind of troops were they?"

Cordelia pondered for a moment, before answering.

"Mainly cavalry units, mostly on Horseback, and a fair few knights."

Robin's mind set to work.

 _Looks like we'll be needing Panne in this battle…Chrom's Rapier might prove useful…Sumia and Cordelia both have a beast killer on them…I need to remember to thank Frederick for finding those…Focus! You can think all you want about Frederick later…that came out wrong…banish the thought, anyway…Miriel will remove the knights, I'll help out…as will Tharja…Lon'Qu has to be there to control her…Nowi because…Dragons? Eh…why not….Libra can use Hammer's…and Teach can too…finally, Lissa, for obvious reasons. That's…11? How many could we fit without clustering up our area again? Uhh…12? That leaves…_

"Robin, my friend, do allow me to partake in this battle, I would love to show them what a man of Roseanne can do" Virion asked abruptly, showing up out of nowhere. Cordelia looked at him and immediately backed away. However, Virion paid no attention in the slightest and stood waiting for an answer from the tactician.

"Virion?...You think your bows might do some damage?" Robin asked, looking at

Virion with a stern and serious face.

 _We have 11 anyway…might as well_

"I have been training in Rosanne, for the past two years surrounded by the calm breezes and my loyal servants."

Robin put on his thinking cap, and after about 20 seconds answered:

"Yeah, why not? Virion you're in".

Virion bowed and as he left, but not after a solemn farewell fit for his noble upbringing.

"Adieu, good Friends! Let us hope these Valmese Mongrels are no match for the divine and beauty of our elite force. Leave no man standing, no citizen secured, for I am the archest of Archers, Virion!"

And with that, he left.

 _That wasn't too bad a morale booster…I should thank him too. Ugh, too many people to thank, not enough strategy time. Chrom can thank them for me, he's never busy._

"Lucy~. My legs are killing me!" Severa wailed, as the two passed what looked like another gigantic tree. Nothing really out of the ordinary.

"You do realize you are the reason we've had to walk this long right?" Lucina retorted, her eyebrow raised.

"Ugh. Why can't we just set up camp here for a bit? I doubt that it would really matter! I hate walking!" She looked at Lucina, and waved her arms around her companions face.

"See! Look how I sweaty I am! Gawds! I hate this…"

Lucina shook her head and continued walking, not stopping for the poor, sweaty and whining redhead that accompanied her.

"Sev, look. It's almost noon. See that large tree over there? We'll set up camp when we reach there. So please bear with it for a while longer."

"What? The tree that is surrounded by other trees?"

"No. That one". She pointed towards something rather large.

"That's a fort Lucina."

"…"

Lucina stared blankly at the 'tree' she had pointed out earlier, only to discover that Severa was right. It was an actual Fort.

"Huh."

Chrom looked at the Paladin who had just slayed an innocent person for boarding their ship. As he turned toward Robin, disgusted, a booming voice echoed throughout the port.

"Listen up you lot! This land is now under the ownership of the great and almighty Conquerer, Walhart! Surrender everything you own, your loyalty and this nation's greatest treasure, the Fire Emblem, and your lives will be spared! Failure to do so, and your lives shall be forfeit!"

Robin looked at Chrom, and then to the Paladin. And then back to Chrom.

"I take it back, Chrom, you are not our fearless ass of a leader…cause right now, you look like you're about to wet your pants"

"Lay off! I haven't fought in 2 years! I'm nervous!"

"Neither have I, Chrom, and I'm not about to wet my pants now am I?"

"Your legs are shaking."

Robin paused, looked at his legs, and then back to Chrom.

"So they are."

"Ladies! Ladies! If ya done talking about who's more scared, can we just move out? They've almost got us."

Robin looked at the new arrival of the conversation, Teach and lowered his head.

"You're right Teach, we can't let fear get in the way of Ylisse's protection! People here are counting on us to protect them! Let's turn their invasion, into their decimation!"

After the yell of voices and various high-pitched 'yeahs!' that followed Robin's morale booster, a figure tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around.

"That was pretty bad, you know." Cordelia stared at him, unamused.

"I thank you for applauding my creativity skills."

Cordelia rolled her eyes and suddenly seemed all flustered, as if she was grasping for something.

"Are you alright, Cordelia? You seem a bit fidgety. Normally at the start of a battle you're up and raring to g-

"I have to tell you something!" She blurted out, interrupting Robin. Robin noticed her blushed face, and easily put two and two together.

"Ah…I see. Don't worry, I know what you want to say."

Cordelia looked up at him, she almost felt happy. Biting back the tears in her eyes from pure embarrassment, she looked up at him.

"y-you do?"

"Yep."

"What do I want to say?"

Robin suddenly did the one thing she did not expect him to do. She almost couldn't believe it.

Robin put his hand on her forehead.

They stayed like that for a few moments, when Cordelia finally broke the silence.

"U-umm…"

"You should've told me you had a fever! Geez! We can't have one of our best in non-top form now can we? Gawds! Now I'm worried about you!"

The crashing of a few crates suddenly aroused suspicion that they were being spied upon...by a noblewoman, a princess, and…Sumia.

"Ow…I nearly went a whole day without tripping…this one's gonna sting." She moaned as she picked herself up from the floor.

Lissa screamed.

"OH COME ON! THAT MOMENT WAS SO PERFECT! ROBIN YOU THICK-HEADED, NO-GOOD, HEART-CRUS-"

Out of all the candidates to stop her, Maribelle was definitely toward the bottom of the list, sitting between Chrom and Vaike.

"Now, now Lissa, calm yourself. It is unbecoming of a lady to scream."

Maribelle directed her and Sumia to their standing point, and got ready for battle. Robin looked at his red-headed pair-up partner and patted her on the head.

"Come on, I know you're feeling under the weather, but we've gotta do this. You can talk to me about whatever you want after this battle, okay?" He held out his hand.

Cordelia looked at him, and nodded. She ran up to him, caught his hand, and jumped into position.

"I'll tell you later", she whispered into his ear and stood beside him, along with her trusty Pegasus friend, Caeldori.

Robin sighed.

 _This is going to be a long fight._

"Is this a good place to camp, Lucy?" Severa asked, as she was about to set up the camp.

"Yes, That's fine Severa!", Lucina called back, picking up the remainder of the firewood that they were to use for a campfire, and walked toward her companion. She dropped them with a sigh, and helped Severa set up camp.

"Where the hell are we?" Severa asked, confusion spreading across her face.

Lucina checked the map that she had brought over from the future.

"I think we're in…Carrion Isle..? I dunno."

"Well, I have a feeling that we'll be here for a while".

Lucina looked at her, puzzled.

"Why do you say that?"

Severa pointed up at the sky, as dark grey clouds circled above them, signaling the arrival of a great storm.

"You never were good at telling the weather. Gawds! You need to actually learn these things."

Lucina looked at her, and laughed. Her redheaded companion looked at her, eyebrows raised.

"Well, at least you've improved your sense of humour."

"Ugh! These. Blasted. Ugh! Valmese. Just Keep. Ugh! Coming!" Chrom managed to blurt out in between grunts.

"Robin, you got a much better strategy yet?"

"Bloody hell Chrom! I'm thinking!"

Robin put on his thinking cap…and his countering cap, as he was doing two things at once. Cordelia had left him 5 minutes prior, since Nowi had taken an arrow to the knee. He looked at the surrounding cavalry units that opposed him.

 _2 Bow knights, 3 Knights and 2 Paladins. Hmmm._

Robin looked towards his left, and then to his right.

"Miriel, take out the Knight on your left first! After that, see if you can take down the other two. Panne! Take out the Bowman to your right! We need to get closer to their commander!"

Miriel and Panne looked at Robin and nodded.

"This is for the Warden!" Roared Panne, as she back kicked a Bowman, the impact killing him.

"Survive this you lowly Valmese specimen!" Miriel shouted, as she let loose with an Elthunder, the metal on the knight proving as an offense rather than a defense as it conducted and carried the various electricity pulsing from his body to the ground, where it finally left him. The Knight, smoke billowing out from his body, fell to the ground and moved no more.

Robin looked at them both, as they gave a thumbs up signal and readied for the second-wave. Suddenly, someone screamed the words 'look out!'. He wasn't sure where it had come from, and for whom it was directed to, but a sharp sting gave him an answer.

"Ugh! Crap!" He shouted, as he felt an arrow impale his dominant shoulder. At that moment, a shadow loomed over him. Grunting in pain, Robin braced himself for the impact that would surely end his life.

That impact never came, as his vision blurred he saw an arrow plant itself on his enemy's forehead, the blood spilling all over the ground, and two heads; a red haired figure and a blue haired figure. After that, it was just darkness.

Nothing.

"..Bin!"

"Robin!"

"ROBIN WAKE UP THIS INSTANT!"

The light burned Robin's eyes as he struggled to open them. Bad idea. He tried moving his fingers, but couldn't. Bad Idea.

 _Maybe if I talk. Hmmm. Eh, third time's the charm._

"Ugh…" Robin groaned, as it seemed to be the only sound his mouth was capable of making. Too much arguing with Chrom no doubt.

"Where the hell am-oof!". His sentence was cut off by a redhead throwing her arms around him. She looked to be in tears.

"Cor-Cordelia?"

In between small punches, he could make out a small fraction of her words.

"You! Stupid! Idiot!" She screamed, and sunk back on the bed sheets, crying. A shadow of a noble appeared, and Robin knew that his best friend was also now listening to the conversation.

Robin put his arms around Cordelia, in an attempt to get her to calm down. The wailing slowed, and Cordelia looked up at him, with tears still in her eyes.

"I-I was so worried! What would I have d-done if I lost you!"

Chrom cleared his throat. Robin looked at him, annoyed.

 _Way to spoil the mood, Chrom._

"The battle is over. After Panne and Miriel had obliterated the Knights and cavalry units, it was easy to close in on the commander. However, Cordelia here never left your side."

A blush formed on Cordelia's face, but thankfully was hidden as she currently had her head buried on Robin's chest. Chrom continued:

"I'm going to go check up on everyone. Robin, when you are feeling better, come to the mess hall. Flavia's throwing a party."

Robin watched as his best friend left him and Cordelia in peace. He sighed. A long sigh. Cordelia sighed. A very long sigh. Robin's muscles felt tense. He needed to get Cordelia off of him, before his arms fell asleep.

"Umm, Cordelia…could you let go? My arms are fallin-

"No!"

Robin sighed.

"I'm not letting go…ever…I don't want to almost lose you like that…"

Robin looked up, bewildered. This was his chance! To tell the girl that he had loved for so long his true feelings.

"I Love you."

If it wasn't for the feminine sounding voice that accompanied it, Robin might've actually thought he was the one who said it.

"Re-Really?"

Cordelia looked up at him, and nodded.

"I've loved you since the day Emmeryn was killed…though, I wasn't sure of my feelings then. In my head, it was a battle between you and Chrom over which would take over. But then Chrom got married to Sumia, and I was all depressed about it. I finally decided to give up on Chrom after you gave me your coat to keep me warm." Cordelia said with a massive blush on her face. She had had infatuations before, but this was different, it felt…good to get this off her shoulders.

Robin sighed. Here goes.

"Cordelia…I…I love you too. I've loved you for a long time. Heck ever since I saw you for the first time at Breakneck Pass, when you saved me from a javelin that was sailing toward me…I just…didn't want to say what I really felt, because I knew you loved Chrom…but now I am certain, Cordelia…will you stay with me?"

Cordelia had tears flowing down her cheeks, non-stop. Yes, she had had infatuations with others, but they had never returned her feelings, but Robin…Robin did, and she finally felt the hole from losing her fellow Pegasus knights way back with the war against Plegia close up. Finally, she could move on knowing that her fellow Pegasus Knights were proud of her. She looked at Robin, with a large smile, the widest she had ever smiled and nodded.

"Yes".

She leaned in closer to Robin, eyes closed. Robin looked taken aback, but understood what she wanted. Slowly, he glided his face towards her, and he felt a wave of sensation overcome him. Their lips had finally met. Not a passionate kiss, no. It was a kiss that meant the beginning of a new time for the both of them. They stayed like that for a while, but like all good things they end. Of course, 4 figures just had to enter the medical tent at this time. Lissa, Chrom, Sumia and Gaius.

"Hey Bubbles, there's this really good chocolate that Flavia brought i-Oh" Gaius brought up.

"What is it Gaius, Candy got your tong-Oh" Lissa Replied to Gaius' lack of speech, until also realizing just what they had walked into.

Sumia on the other hand didn't say anything.

After Hearing Gaius' voice, Robin broke apart his kiss with Cordelia, and they both stared at the ground, faces covered in red.

Sumia screamed.

"OH. MY. NAGA. YES! YES! YES! FINALLY!"

Lissa accompanied her.

"WOOHOO, LET'S HAVE A BIGASS PARTY IN THE MESS HALL! ROBIN AND CORDELIA SITTING IN A TREE. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Chrom burst out laughing.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAH, oh Naga…y-you should t-totally see your faces…HEEHAHAHA."

Gaius though was staring blankly at them.

Lissa looked at him, voice almost hoarse from all the whooping she had done.

"Gaius? What's wrong?"

Gaius walked up to the two and bowed.

Everyone was speechless.

"Wha-wha-wha?" Sumia spluttered out.

Gaius looked down at Robin and Cordelia, mostly Robin. Cordelia felt a shiver run up her spine, and with the speed of a Pegasus knight, she gripped Robin hard and firm.

"Mine."

Gaius looked at her confused, and spluttered.

"Wha? N-no no no! I don't swing that way, I swear! I was gonna say, congrats to the both of you for finally getting together. Been like a couple o' years. But I have one thing to say to you both."

Robin and Cordelia looked up at Gaius, confused, when he suddenly asked them a question.

"What's the date today?"

Robin pondered for a moment, then replied

"November 31st ?"

"Exactly!"

Now the whole room was silent, until Robin spoke up.

"I don't see your point."

Gaius cringed, and screamed. Cordelia started to panic.

"Wha-? Gaius what's wrong?"

"One more day! Just ONE MORE DAY! And I could've won my bet with Anna!"

Robin and Cordelia stared at him. Lissa slowly backed away, in an attempt to escape the medical tent, until Chrom and Sumia grabbed her.

"And where do you think you're going sis?"

"Yeah, why don't you STAY for the explanation?"

Lissa, stared at the exalt and his queen, terror appearing on her face.

"Umm…Sumia…Truce, remember?"

"What are you talking about?"

Robin and Cordelia had been left speechless by the whole ordeal.

"Eh?"

At least, until Robin realized what the hell was going on.

"Hang on a minute…GAIUS! You had a bet with Anna over when Cordelia and I would get together. How could you!?"

"Whoa-hold on a minute there Bubbles, it wasn't just me." He retorterd, head turning toward the blonde princess currently trying her best to leave the medical tent.

Cordelia quickly figured out what he had meant.

"LISSA! You started this!?"

Lissa looked bewildered and without creating eye contact, said:

"Wha!? Me!? I would never!"

Gaius grabbed a pouch of coins in his hand and whistled. At that moment, Anna came bursting in. Gaius reluctantly handed over the sack of gold to her.

"Pleasure doing business with you good sir" She said as she bowed to Gaius, and ran off in the blink of an eye.

Everyone was silent.

"Anywhoodle, can you all leave us in peace? We'll join you when we're ready" Robin asked Chrom, eager to spend some alone time with his new best frie-Girlfriend. He was gonna have to get used to that.

"Righteo!" Chrom responded and dragged Sumia and Lissa away. Gaius had already left his sugar levels rapidly decreasing for the lack of sweets in his stomach.

Robin turned to Cordelia, and gave her a quick kiss.

"Well we shouldn't keep them waiting" he said as he winked at her. Cordelia got up and helped him out of the medical tent.

As Robin entered the mess hall, he bore witness to some of the loudest and craziest people doing what they do best. Screaming and being Crazy. Robin and Cordelia walked toward Flavia, holding hands, until a wild Virion appeared! (Cue Pokemon battle theme).

"Virion, bugger off! Cordelia's mine!" Robin shouted, and slowly Virion backed away, bumping into a very drunk Sully.

"Ruffles! Where da Hell *Hip* have ya been? I havnet sin you for a-*hip*-ges!"

Robin and Cordelia took this opportunity to go speak with Flavia. Flavia had heard Robin's outburst only a few minutes prior, but it had most fallen on deaf ears. Almost literally. She gave the pair a wave as she approached the two.

"So are you two actually dating? Or…"

"Yep"

Flavia looked annoyed and unamused.

"First you say you aren't dating, now you say you are. Make up your bloody mind!" She fumed and walked off.

"These Ylisseans are crazy!"

 **So yeah. I sorta don't like that ending...but it's the best I could come up with ATM. Look forward to the next chapter, cause this thing updates almost as frequently as LittleKuriboh updates Yugioh Abridged!**


	7. Chapter 7: Stupid Chrom

**Sorry guys for not posting in a loooooong while, it's been ages! My exams are coming up in a few weeks but after that, expect a lot more updates! Thanks so much for sticking with this story, you guys are awesome. Now without further ado, here's chapter 7!**

News of Cordelia and Robin being an item passed swiftly throughout the Shepherds, mostly from the mouth of Sumia. Strangely, Lissa had kept quiet over this whole ordeal, mainly under the influence of guilt. Guilty Lissa.

"Lissa, be a dear and pass me the gravy"

Lissa sighed as the voice of one of her closest friends reached her ears.

"Yes Robin".

Needless to say, her punishment (Courtesy of her Brother) was to make sure that Robin and Cordelia's every wish to be granted. Within reason of course. She made a vow soon after to never associate herself with Anna and Gaius ever again. Especially if it involved money.

"Lissa, be a dear and give us the rest of your desert"

"Yes Cordelia".

The couple was enjoying this very much, as it was the last day that she had to do everything they asked. However, there was one thing that really seemed to stand out for the both of them.

They were very awkward.

Robin had an excuse, as he has no recollection of his life before that day 3 years ago, when Chrom found him lying in the field. But Cordelia was another story, she had spent so much of her life admiring people (Chrom) from afar, that she never stopped to think what would happen if she were ever in a relationship. Especially with someone NOT Chrom. Yes, she was happy, but there was something missing in her.

"You alright there?"

Cordelia perked up at the sound of her lover's voice, and gave one of her trademark sighs.

"I don't know what to do…"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Cordelia looked at him, almost with tears in her eyes and confessed her greatest fears.

"I've never been in a relationship before, so I don't know what to do. I'm scared that we might get bored of each other…"

Robin looked at her quizzically, and gave her a hug, which to his delight earned a blush from his Best fri-Girlfriend. Girlfriend.

"We both may not know what the future holds, but our best bet is to believe in each other and fight it completely. I've never been in one either…at least I don't believe so, so we just gotta do…what feels right" Robin answered.

Cordelia sighed again, not one of her unrequited ones, rather a satisfied and content one.

"Lord Robin, if I may"

Robin jumped at the random use of titles, and turned behind him.

"Oh…what do you need?"

"Exalt Chrom says that with the number of new recruits in the shepherds, we do not have enough tents available. He says that you and Lady Cordelia need to stay in the same tent from now on, since he believes your tent is large enough."

"Oh. Okay then, yeah sure."

Only until the Messenger left did Robin realize just exactly what he said.

"Wait what!?"

Chrom was in his tent, getting ready to nod off for the night when he heard the all too familiar sound of boots coming his way. With a sigh, he opened the flap.

"What do you want Robin?"

Robin gave him a glare, and was about to full on scream his opinions at the exalt before him, before Chrom shushed him.

"You're gonna wake up Sumia, quiet this down okay?"

"Fine"

"Now what do you want?"

"Why are me and Cordelia required to share a tent on such short notice!? We've only been together a week! Don't tell me you planned for this!"

Chrom only laughed at his best friends antics and questionable worries.

"You guys are way too awkward with each other, being more…intimate with each other fixes that."

Robin blushed, and looked at him.

"You did plan this didn't you?"

Chrom laughed, and replied with a yes and no.

"While I did need a reason to find a way to make you and Cordelia be less awkward with each other, we are actually out of tents. Something tells me that we'll be needing a lot more of those in the near future."

Somewhere, a blue haired princess and her best friend sneezed simultaneously.

Somewhere else, the sound of maniacal laughter and shrieks from Crows could be heard. As well as a very bad pun.

Robin sighed defeated.

Chrom, on the other hand, looked Incredulous.

"That's it!? No witty remarks, no counter against my arguments! * **Gasp*** , does that mean I win!?"

"I can't win an argument I don't know anything about. Unlike you, I quit while I'm ahead." Robin answered as he walked back to his tent. That he now shared with Cordelia. Robin made a mental note to ask Sully to cook something for Chrom in the future.

Nah, that's too harsh.

Cordelia was waiting outside Robin's tent for his return, and ran up to him when he was in view. Giving him an embarrassed hug, she looked up at him.

"So what happened?"

"Turns out we actually are out of tents"

"So…"

"I guess we're sleeping together now"

Cordelia blushed. Robin blushed. Grabbing her hand and leading her into his tent he proceeded to get ready for bed, but was stopped when he realized that Cordelia was still present. Cordelia, scared about her innocence, said to her best frie-Boyfriend, that she would wait outside. Robin agreed, looking very flushed. When Cordelia returned, she was greeted with a rather…pleasant sight. Robin was on his bed, with his back to her. His _Bare back._

' _There goes my innocence'_ Cordelia conceded in her head, as she took off her armour. Robin, only realizing that Cordelia had reentered the tent, turned away.

Robin, hearing the sound of armor clanking, blushed profusely.

' _Calm down! Calm down! Calm down!'_ He kept repeating to himself. After all, it's nothing special, it's just HIS BES-GIRLFRIEND UNDRESSING HERSELF WHILE HE WAS IN THE VICINITY.

Now Robin wasn't a pervert, that one time was Vaike's fault. How the hell was he supposed to know that Sully was in the baths? Alas, though Robin was a man, he was a GENTLEman, and did not condone the action of peeking at a person of the opposite sex while they were changing. Heck, he couldn't even condone the action when someone of the SAME sex was changing clothes in his vicinity. This was all new to Robin, and surely he could hear the sound of Chrom and Sumia laughing hysterically to themselves.

He WILL get them back.

Cordelia coughed, signaling that she had finished changing. Still, Robin did not turn.

"Ummm…Robin? You can turn around now" She said as she walked toward the now muttering Tactician. Faintly she could hear the words 'Cooking' and 'Sully' being repeated, followed by a sinister giggle. Knowing that this was probably not a good sign, she did the only thing she could to gain his attention.

She kissed him.

It wasn't like their first kiss, mainly cause it was only on the cheek. But it was enough. Robin looked up toward Cordelia and nearly averted his eyes.

There was Cordelia, dressed in a simple black dress. Not fancy, but still amazing. Her crimson hair contrasting massively but all the while still emphasized her blazing passion of perfection. Robin testified to that. She was perfect. Literally perfect. Not because she was so good at what she does, but because she was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on.

Cordelia stuttered, and while blushing, managed to choke out.

"D-Don't tease me".

All the admiring of her that Robin had previously done was replaced by that of sheer confusion.

"…what?"

"Y-You don't s-see anything wrong?"

Now Robin was REALLY confused.

"Is there something supposed to be wrong?"

Cordelia pointed to her chest.

"Yeah? And?"

"Is i-it…t-too…" Cordelia whispered to herself, and the remainder of the sentence drifted off to nothingness.

"Didn't quite catch that Cordy" Robin replied to her, a mixture of worry and confusion plastered onto his face.

"Is it t-too…small?" She finally managed to let out.

Robin looked at her, and finally processed exactly what she was talking about.

"OH, THAT. Umm, you're fine Cordy. Literally amazing. It doesn't matter what your body looks like, all that matters is you."

Cordelia smiled, followed by a small giggle.

"Thank you Robin. That reminds me, do usually sleep like that?" She asked, as Robin was still currently shirtless and had no desire whatsoever to put something on.

"Um, yeah I usually sleep shirtless when I go to sleep" Robin muttered apologetically to Cordelia. Cordelia only giggled again and replied.

"That's if you actually go to sleep. Which reminds me, shared tents equals new rules."

Robin gulped. Cordelia took note of this as she continued, pacing herself around the interior of the tent. Granted, there wasn't too much space, but she made do.

' _So he likes lecturing, but doesn't like being lectured. Huh.'_

"Rule one. No peeking. I know we're a couple but that'll be going a little too fast, don't you agree?"

Cordelia turned to Robin, who with his eyes wide open, only nodded.

"Rule two. No perverted acts until we settle down and are ready for it."

Robin once again, nodded.

"Last rule. No staying up too late. I don't care what you say, you need sleep, because sleep is good. Especially with a constant over thinking brain like yours."

Now this one, Robin couldn't really agree with. He had spent the entirety of his life with the shepherds studying up on battle tips and strategies until the wee hours of the night. Now somebody who is sleeping in the same tent as him and is invested emotionally in him says 'It's time to stop'? Preposterous! This cannot be allowed!

"Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear?" Cordelia said, noticing that he was going to argue back. Her eyes blazing as she leaned towards his face. Menacingly.

Robin had faced against Gangrel, and countless strong enemies before. He had achieved success against the strongest of foes, usually with his analytical mind. The other times he just used Chrom. But this…this was different. He was _scared._ Robin never felt fear before. At least he didn't think he did. He probably did. Multiple times. But never as strong as this. And the worst part was, he couldn't use Chrom as a defensive shield this time. Robin could only look into the dazzling but dangerous eyes of his girlfriend. It was a checkmate.

"Yes, ma'am" He muttered ashamedly.

Cordelia looked at him, and sighed contently.

"If I do find you studying till late, someone will be in big trouble."

Robin looked at her once again and shivered.

"Yes, ma'am"

Cordelia nodded in acceptance and walked over to her bed. Robin, already sitting on his bed on the other side of the tent, lay down.

"Best be off to bed now, Robin. We have a big day ahead of us, travelling to Plegia" Cordelia said aloud. Robin however was fast asleep, as if the wind surrounding the shepherds had flown into the tent, and knocked him out cold.

Cordelia smiled to herself as she got out of bed and walked over to Robin's bed.

"Goodnight, my love." She whispers as she lays a soft kiss on his forehead, scurrying back before Robin could feel it.

He did feel it however, in his dreams. And the Robin living in the real world smiled before drifting off to a never before seen land of flowers. A smile that had never graced his lips before sat plastered to his face, as he dreamt of plains of abundant growth, and market places of various oriental sweets. Through it he walked, toward the castle, being lead by what seemed to be 2 short red haired princesses. At the door was Cordelia, smiling at him as she took his hand and lead him to the unknown.

"Wake up! Wake up!"

Robin was greeted by the sound of a voice booming through his ears, and someone shaking him rather violently on his bed. Expecting it to be Cordelia, he almost gave the figure next to him a good morning kiss on the cheek. Well, actually, he DID give that someone a good morning kiss, only to discover something rather unpleasant.

It wasn't Cordelia.

Robin's second guess would've been Chrom, if not for the voice that quickly made him dread even waking up.

"Robin. Could you kindly get your lips off my cheek? Or do you need to have another… _jog…_ around the camp?"

Robin burst his eyes open, and found himself staring face to face to Frederick.

"GAH!...CORDELIA!? WHY DO YOU LOOK LIKE FREDERICK!?"

Frederick looked at him confused.

"No Robin, I'm not Cordelia. I'm Frederick."

"THAT'S EVEN WORSE!"

Now, Frederick was dumbfounded.

 _What did he mean that I was worse? IS he implying that Cordelia is better at waking people up than I am!? The nerve of him! How dare he! I have been waking up Milord ever since I became his knight! He needs to be punished!_

"Robin…If you don't wake up this instant, I am going to make you pick up the pebbles and stones for me…under MY supervision…got it?"

"YOUR SUPERVISION!? YOU LITERALLY LEAVE NOTHING ON THE ROAD! FORGET STONES, YOU REMOVE GRASS AND DIRT…OFF A DIRT ROAD!"

"All the more reason for you to wake up."

This time, Robin agreed. He was already wide-awake anyway, what with all the screaming he did at Frederick.

"Alright Frederick, shoo. I'm up, I'm up." He replied, and Frederick being the Great Knight he was, left the tent for Robin to get ready.

"*Yawn* Lucy..? Where are you?" Severa groggily asked, as her friend was nowhere to be seen.

"Lucy~" Severa wailed as she tried to get up to find her friend, only to discover the ground was wet.

 _Has it been raining? Who knew that it rained in Plegia._

After calling for Lucina several more times, she admitted that the blue-haired princess was not present. Though admitting this fact came a new emotion. Fear.

"Lucina! Lucina where are you!?" Severa called, panicking at every syllable her shouts could muster. Tears threatened to fall as she hurriedly circled around their camp.

"Lucina! Lucina please come out! If this is a joke, it isn't funny! Gawds!" Severa cried, knowing that Lucina wouldn't joke about something like this to her, mainly because Lucina couldn't joke PERIOD.

"Have I been left alone again?" Severa asked herself, tears streaming down her eyes as she fell to the floor and hugged herself.

"Just like how mother and father left me…".

Thankfully however, Lucina did not leave her. She was currently walking back toward their camp holding some firewood she went looking for earlier. Upon arriving, she saw Severa in a heap on the floor. Panicking, she dropped all her firewood and ran over to her dear friend.

"Severa! Severa are you okay!? What happened!?" she worriedly asked as her friend stopped sobbing.

"Lucina..?"

"Severa? Are you okay?" The blue haired princess repeated, unsure of what was going on with her friend.

"I *sniff* thought you were going to leave me…like my parents did…"

Lucina picked the sobbing mess up, and gave her a tight squeeze.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. I promise to not go by myself without telling you" Lucina reassured her, stroking the top of Severa's hair by comfort.

"You better! Gawds!"

"Are we theeeeeeere yet?" Lissa moaned, finally back to her old self after enduring the most displeasing challenge of adhering to Robin and Cordelia's (Robelia she started calling them) every wish.

"Aww, don't be like that Liss! Walking trains your muscles up! Trust Teach on this one" Vaike exclaimed taking a spot next to the blonde princess.

"Does it? I would have thought talking and reading helps your brain muscles. Care to explain why your brain muscles haven't developed yet?"

"Just give them a bit, they'll be grand in no time...wait were you complimenting me?"

"Maybe you should use those brain muscles to figure it out."

"Ladies! Ladies! Enough of this useless banter! You wouldn't want your beautiful faces sullied with snark remarks and comments!" Virion exclaimed, arms outstretched as he engaged with Lissa and Vaike.

"I'm not a girl though…" Vaike trailed, before the nobleman interrupted him.

"Shhh…don't sweat the small details."

Vaike looked at him, confusion spreading across his face, which was soon replaced with a look of panic.

"Virion look what you've done…you've made Vaike start questioning his own sex…"

Virion stared at the fellow beside him, as Vaike sat on the ground shaking. He turned to see Robin walking up to the three.

"Why is Vaike on the floor?" He casually asked, curious on the behaviour of the muscled warrior.

"Virion somehow made Vaike think he's a girl" Lissa answered, boredom clearly spread upon her face

"What?"

Vaike was still shivering on the floor, clearly unaware that the Grandmaster was in the presence of 'The Teach'.

Lissa sighed and grabbed Vaike by the ear, upon which Vaike responded rather loudly and in a mixture of pain and silence.

"OWOWOW, LISS WHAT IN THE NAME OF NAGA ARE YOU DOING!?" Vaike screamed at the petite princess who had somehow one-upped him.

"Making sure that you don't get left behind. You've already forgotten your axe once. We don't need you forgetting yourself."

Vaike looked up at Lissa, actually grateful of her consideration, until the gears in his head slowly pieced together her 'endearing' remark.

"Now I can tell that wasn't a compliment."

A few paces behind the 4, walked Gaius and Maribelle. The latter found herself wanting to talk to the orange-haired sweet tooth, no matter how vulgar his language, but she just couldn't do it. Gods! She wished Lissa were here! It would make it much easier, with her uncanny ability to create a conversation out of thin air.

"You alright there Twinkles?" Gaius eyed her, skeptically.

"Harumph! Of course I am, when am I ever not?" She replied, clearly unamused with the way Gaius had interrupted her train of thought. She stared at him long and hard after her reply, earning a blush to show on the Thief's face.

"Ummm, Twinkles? You're creeping me out here. Like a lot….please stop staring at me, I know my face is addictive but it's really scaring me" Gauis pleaded, hoping that she would stop.

The exact opposite happened however, and Maribelle ended up blushing herself. Still, she kept staring.

"Bubbles? Can you help me out?" Gaius called out to his best friend, who was currently trying to stop Lissa from pranking Olivia. He heard the pleas and turned towards the thief, letting Lissa go and do as she pleased.

"What?"

"HELP ME!"

"Why?"

"Maribelle is staring at me, and I don't know why."

Robin looked at Maribelle, then to Gaius. He let out a soft giggle and winked in Gaius' direction, before turning around and walking to his beloved. Gaius looked at him in shock, then in utter disbelief, as Maribelle stopped staring and continued walking with the group. Further in front, he heard a scream and a further 'get it off me!'. Gaius whispered to himself.

"Why are we like this?"


End file.
